


It's Midnight Cinderella

by babygrill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cinderella and Barbie of Swan Lake type of setting, Jaehyun is half human and an epitome of a sly guy, M/M, alternative universe, and probably a missing shoe who knows, businessman Jaehyun, painter Doyoung, they're both heirs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygrill/pseuds/babygrill
Summary: After finally meeting Doyoung, Jaehyun, the million dollar boy Jaehyun started investing on every painting Doyoung has done to impress the older boy.





	1. the sort of meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, finally after 2 weeks of writing the first chapter, here it is. I got inspired after listening to the chorus of It's Midnight Cinderella, a country song that I heard on my mom's country playlist. I talked about writing this on the 5th chapter of my first ongoing dojae series called [Give Me A Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287852/chapters/43282604) and here it is, please give that fic love too. Anyways please enjoy this fic that I've itched to write and anticipate the next chapters! I'm pretty sure that this wouldn't reach 10 chapters just like my other series.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I have nothing against the boys' parents names, the names and characters are owned by me and my imagination of what I want my fic to come out. This is not made to disrespect the boys' real parents and their identity, I respect them a whole lot and I'm very grateful to them by giving birth to wonderful humain beings that has became one of our source of happiness + this ain't proofread yet yikes I'm sleepy already.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung smiled and so did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, Park Yuri is a trainee from Esteem, Sm's modelling branch and he was supposed to debut with the boys and he's currently participating in Produce X 101. He has pictures with Hansol please check his instagram account and he also has a youtube account in tow. Also that man took my heart when I first saw him during the first episodes and when I was watching his vlog he radiates Johnny's energy just imagine if he debuted with NCT, Johnny and hin would be the bestest of friends ngl.
> 
> D I S C L A I M E R 
> 
> this one’s on hold for awhile because i’m focusing on Give Me A Sign please check my works, thank you❤️

 

"Dad I just turned 20 not even a month ago yet you didn't even asked for my consent for this damn party." Jaehyun rolled his eyes and drinking the authentic red wine that his aunt took from Italy. He sighed silently, gazing among the swarms of people invited over their palace for tonight's party.

"You know this has always been our family tradition for decades, besides I met your mother when your grandfather threw me this kind of party almost 30 years ago." his dad answered, immediately returning greetings among his guests as they continue to come in, their chattering makes Jaehyun's ears ring in pain but he tries to hide it to avoid murmurs in the next few hours.

After a few minutes of trying to hold his steady posture, Jaehyun sneaked in back to his room with Johnny in tow when Johnny's dad started bickering with his and the two goofy boys excused themselves to greet some guests by the back door of the palace but it's just a lame excuse for them to stay behind Jaehyun's room to play pool.

"Not to offend you but because of your dad I also had to endure this type of party to find my 'fiancee' 2 years ago when you're dad told my dad about your family traditions." Johnny spoke as he hits the ball into the right place and earning a 'tsk' sound from Jaehyun.

"Actually this kind of party, according to my observation when my uncles and aunt threw this party for my older cousins its more like a family gathering and them inviting their business partners and stuff also jokes on your dad but he got your playboy Russian cousin to keep his eyes and his dick to his pants when Jungwoo played princess because he lost our bet and went full on feminine and Yuri got his eyes on Jungwoo the whole night." Jaehyun replied and started to chuckle, remembering that time 2 years ago when Johnny's dad threw a party for his 20th birthday and all his family from both sides are invited, his Russian cousin, Park Yuri, a model since childhood tried to hit on Jungwoo thinking he was a girl.

Jungwoo, being a sly little troublemaker, acted that he was interested on Yuri and for a week, Jungwoo still pretended to be a girl, his years of acting and voice lessons paid off on manipulating his voice when he even went on a date with Yuri and where he revealed that he's actually a guy and Yuri ditched him and left Jungwoo alone, changed his number and preferably changed his eyes and mind.

"Yuri's actually coming tonight tho, he's staying here for I don't know a month maybe? He asked for a half year break from his modelling career since he's been working non-stop ever since the western modelling industry got their eyes on him."

"Oh he's coming? great, Jungwoo's going to perform a special number, he ASKED my dad if he can perform something but I feel like he wants to show off his charms towards the guests, you know how much he likes attention."

"Wait what? he really asked your dad if he can perform something?" Johnny replied and chuckles coming out of him.

"Yeah he did, you know how much dad adores him ever since we're still young, he basically treats him more as a child more than me and he immediately agreed when Jungwoo mentioned it a week ago." Jaehyun shook his head and decided to drop the game when one of their household keepers knocked in.

"Sir the party is about to began, they already need you outside." and with that their household keeper bowed slightly and immediately left the room when a 40 like year old lady started nagging at her to continue to keep on tending the guests' needs that made Jaehyun and Johnny shook their heads and chuckled.

"Oh no Aunt Mage's back in town, her voice's going to be heard every day all day." as Jaehyun speaks, the two decided to get out of the room and face the guests. When Jaehyun got dragged to talk with one of his dad's business partners, Johnny dismissed himself to get Yuri down the parking basement giving Jaehyun a pat in the back and a wink and Jaehyun cursed Johnny in his thoughts knowing full well that he’s not going to get his cousin down the basement but used it as an excuse to get away with Mr. Do’s business topics.

Jaehyun's mind wandered in the midst of their conversation with Mr. Do when he saw a petite looking figure walking through the entrance of their grand doorway together with his family, a ting of blue highlight can be desiphered on his hair due to the party's light system that fits his sleek black hair, his black suit's embroidered with a series of design patterns that's vivid to show their family’s contribution into discovering ancient art designs and recreating them that gain them attention and credit locally and internationally.

“ _Oh_ , _it’s_ _the_ _Kims_.” Jaehyun thought immediately when Mr. Kim's bright face, his presence is being recognized by almost all of the people inside the hall as his parents dismissed who they're currently talking to just to properly greet Mr. Kim and his family.

"Joon it's nice to see you in person again instead of your sometimes pixelated image on my screen." Jaehyun's dad greeted him with a hug and Mr. Kim, Joon laughed before answering him back, "It's been awhile since we saw each other, the last time was last year when you launched another set of your clothing designs."

"Yeah, also Ana here, has been collecting all your paintings ever since you gave her _Los_ _Siento_ _Mi_ _Amore_ as a gift during our reunion." Jaehyun's mother blushed and hit Jaehyun's dad's arms lightly before smiling back at Joon's direction.

"Don't even talk about collecting stuff, Colleen's been hauling every single women clothing of your brand even when we go abroad." Joon exposed his wife that made Colleen's eyes widen out of embarassment before asking a question, "Who even designs the clothings for women tho? I think they must've perfect their skills on creating clothes for us women."

Jaehyun's mom quickly answered before Paul can even open his mouth, "I work on the women's clothing area, Paul usually handles the men clothing section and we work together with our siblings and cousins ever since our family business had a very close partnership when we got married."

As Jaehyun's parents and the Kims continue to talk, his eyes would fixate on Joon and Colleen's eldest son, Jaehyun tried so hard to remember the guy's name as his mind tells him that he somehow knew his face or saw him somewhere.

"Ah." Jaehyun muttered to himself as he tries to keep his face still from making an O shape form on his mouth, he remembers stalking the guy's name on Instagram when he tagged their clothing line on some of his posts over half a year ago. He then proceeded to stalk his instagram account full of aesthetic pictures of him or the places he has already visited but his phone died out of low battery and he wasn't able to catch the guy's username and name.

Some may say that Jaehyun is an idiot for not stalking the guy back again but trust me, he did but at that time they hosted a runway show to showcase their new designs and the notifications blew up and to cut the story short, the tags were flooded and Jaehyun wasn't able to scroll through the same account again.

But gladly, the guy he's stalking is currently standing infront of him, his eyes looking up and down and side to side viewing and taking the scenario of his current surrounding until his sharp but doe eyes finally landed on Jaehyun's direction, Jaehyun doesn't know why he expected the guy to just brush him off and look into the other direction but he actually gave Jaehyun a smile and Jaehyun wasn't expecting it so he blinked twice and returned the smile back, he feels as though his chest is getting lighter as his heart starts to beat faster than usual, Jaehyun feels as if he's blushing but he thanks whoever the one who is managing the lights for dimming it not even a minute ago.

He tries to keep his mind off the guy infront of him and thankfully his aunt came rushing in, her curly brown hair bounces as she runs  
into their direction and her eyes are furrowed calling into Jaehyun's dad, "Oh hey Joon nice too see you, hey there Colleen looking pretty as always, Paul can we talk for a bit? May you excuse us?" Jaehyun's aunt didn't even wait for them to respond but instead dragged his twin brother into the wine section while Paul just mouthed "Someone messed with her wines." as he lets himself be dragged by his sister.

They just laughed knowing that the twins have always been that way ever since they were still highschool students, Ana then told Jaehyun for him to lead the family on their prepared seats near the main stage when Joon decided to start up a conversation, "So Jaehyun it's been awhile since I saw you, you grew up looking more of like your dad." Jaehyun just smiled and replied, "Yes sir and I don't think its a good one." that made Joon laugh.

"When me and your parents would have business trips or meetings I never see you around, you're just the same with Doyoung, you guys can't sit around with us talking about business stuff." Colleen mentioned and giving his eldest child a glance, Doyoung just shrugged, ignoring his mom's rant that made Jaehyun just smile.

Jaehyun waited until all of them finally settled down on their seats, he excused himself to tend to other guests as well and Jaehyun missed the smile Doyoung gave him.

After a matter of minutes, Jaehyun's dad is currently situated infront of the stage and calling all the attention of the guests.

"So hello everyone for attending this night. As some of you know, our family has been doing this tradition for decades and now has the time for me to be able to throw this kind of party to my eldest son Jaehyun for him to look for his own fiancee, who knows my daughter in law may be in the crowd now." Paul then winked at the crowd that made some of them chuckle, "My son Jaehyun's not a perfect son, just please take a look at his room. I have nothing in my mind for me to say because I can see my son eye rolling me already, family, friends, colleagues please enjoy the night mingling with each other because this party is not only for my son but for us to catch up with each others lives so let's talk, eat and drink and please enjoy the night, thank you very much." and after Jaehyun's dad speech, the guests clapped their hands in formality and Jaehyun heaved out a sigh of contentment because he knows that he doesn't need to hide himself in a corner because of embarassment from his dad.

His thoughts were interrupted when he feels a warm body being wrapped on his back and a scream screeching his ear, "Ayeee Jaehyun hyung, happy I don't know? family tradition party I guess?"

Jaehyun turned around to see Jungwoo who dyed his hair blonde and parted it in the middle for style, he's currently wearing a suit and 3 small paper roses are tucked on his suit pocket for style and he's currently holding a wine and grinning widely.

"I went to the wine section to sneak out the kind of wine that I want, the ones they are serving doesn't suit my style. Thankfully, Aunt Mage wasn't there when I took some out woops." as Jungwoo's still stating how he was able to sneak some of the wines out, Aunt Mage came out of nowhere and flicked Jungwoo on the air that made the younger boy yelp in pain.

"Holy sh- oh hello Aunt Mage, its nice too see you here around again, I think my dad is currently looking for me at our table. I need to go, bye hyu-" when Jungwoo attempted to ditch Aunt Mage's presence, Jaehyun's aunt flicked him on his ear again and Jungwoo already made a crying sound and protested back.

"Look Aunt Mage I was the one who took it. I'm sorry but I'll tell Sicheng hyung to send to send you wine from China since he went back home a week ago and he's coming back again this Saturday!" Jungwoo lift up his right hand to swear infront of Aunt Mage and her face softens seeing how Jungwoo's looking adorable. She pinched his cheeks not to softly and gave his favorite boy a peck on his cheeks.

"Oh you're such a cutie, no wonder you've always been my favorite." that made Jungwoo laugh and Jaehyun release a choking sound before Aunt Mage ruffled Jaehyun's hair. "Stop being a whiny baby, you know I love you too, we're bound by family blood."

"Yeah whatever Auntie, whatever you say." His aunt finally gave Jaehyun a peck on his cheek making sure to leave her lipstick mark on it before getting away before his nephew can even say anything.

Jaehyun settled down on a table with Jungwoo as he dials Johnny's number in tow but to no avail, the boy is not answering his phone, Jaehyun just sighed and muttered to himself, " _Boy_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _long_ _night_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. open the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun just want some milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter update is long and I'm happy on where it's going ngl, please anticipate on the upcoming chapters!

The night is getting dark and the atmosphere is starting to get colder. Some of the Jung's guests are starting to leave, most of them just went to show respect to the Jung family and some of them are businessmen and women trying to appeal and negotiate on the family.

Nevertheless, Jaehyun is now enjoying the party with his friends and booze, of course. Johnny's cousin, Yuri is currently dressed up in a black velvety suit, his sharp noticeable facial features coming in, his hair pushed back with some of it hanging loose and making a curve on his forehead and his little mole below his left eye, he's currently seated beside Johnny and he's on his phone busily texting someone.

Johnny and Jaehyun were dismayed because their plan to let Yuri and Jungwoo meet again was delayed because Jungwoo's grandmom insisted that Jungwoo's going to drive her home because she's already tired, she went as a representative for their family because Jungwoo's parents are currently in Switzerland trying to resolve some of their business problems there and he also haven't performed his special number, Jaehyun's dad protested when they bid their goodbyes.

However, they know that Jungwoo's going to sneak back in to the party but it may take maybe half an hour to one because he's driving his grandmother to their family house where he's currently staying with the other presence of their relatives because of his grandmother's wish to spend some time with her children and grandchildren.

"Hey." a woman in her 20s spoke that interrupted Jaehyun's parade of thoughts. He looked up to see Crystal standing perfectly with her 5 inches high heels and wearing an elegant red cocktail dress. Jaehyun mentally rolled his eyes at the sight of the same girl who's been following him for a year despite of him showing no interest to liking her back.

Jaehyun collected himself then smiled forcefully, "Oh hey Crystal." Jaehyun kept his short because he doesn't want to deal with anything related to her since this night is his night, he cannot deny that and he wants to spend this tradition of them without anyone trying to get in his pants.

"You look pretty hot in your suit." Crystal commented and Jaehyun wants to scream in disgust because after she said that she rolled her tongue on her lips as if she's staring at something she can devour at any moment. Jaehyun's about to open his mouth to protest but Johnny quickly interrupted their small talk dragging Jaehyun by his right hand, "Hey Crystal, it's an emergency. I need to borrow Jaehyun. Bye!" Johnny dismissed her as quick as a lightning storm, Johnny eyed Yuri to follow them and the Russian boy complied without a comment but looking like he wants to ask why.

The three boys went back into Jaehyun's room and into the balcony where they can see the fountain bursting with different colors to light up the mood. He pressed a button and series of glass are rising up and into the ceiling to trap the boys inside for them not to freeze as they continue to sight see their surroundings.

"Man, that's sick. You're such a million or maybe even a billion dollar boy, no wonder that woman awhile ago kept on hitting on you." Yuri mentioned, plopping down the sofa near the balcony entrance.

Jaehyun shrugged and lifted his wine glass to his lips before answering, "She's been bugging not only me but Johnny hyung, she's tryna get into every guys' pants, especially hot ones."

"So you're indirectly saying that you're hot?"

"Maybe, if that's your understanding." Jaehyun replied and hiding his smirk behind his wine glass.

After a few minutes, the three decided to go inside the room, Yuri's taking his time scanning through Jaehyun's things starting from his collection of books. Johnny is currently laying down on the softness of Jaehyun's bed and Jaehyun's flipping through Netflix.

"Have you ever watched The Umbrella Academy?"

"Yep, I'm down to the last episode." Johnny replied and wiggled his eyebrows before snuggling deeper on Jaehyun's sheets.

"Ew hyung you haven't showered and you're on my bed, lay down on the couch."

"I showered before coming here, I didn't sweat." The elder boy defended himself before Yuri started speaking.

"I watched Yuri On Ice since one of my followers commented that I should watch it and Viktor barely spoke Russian like what the hell?"

"It's a Japanese anime, most if the skaters featured there ain't even Japanese but they spoke Japanese like its their native language, speaking of Japanese where's Yuta by the way?"

"He's still back in Osaka, after he and Sicheng broke up he went back to the Yuta who's workaholic and wouldn't want to talk to anyone unless its business." Jaehyun answered, remembering their Japanese friend who they became close while playing soccer during elementary. He was an outstanding athlete who happens to excel in soccer where he became an elite when they were in highschool. Yuta's parents own a traveling agency that expanded over the course of 3 years that made them establish more branches here and Japan, they happen to open 3 in China including Sicheng's hometown back in Wenzhou.

"Are they never getting back together? I doubt, Sicheng can't handle seeing Yuta so wrecked, remember when Sicheng told him that he needs space before? Man Yuta went off." Johnny exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Oh was he that guy who nearly throw the vodka bottle at me when I helped his boyfriend pick up the things he dropped during your party last year?"

"Yes he's the one." Johnny added with a 'tsk' sound and pointing his fingers for an effect. Jaehyun decided for them just to watch Thor; Ragnarok when Yuri fished out his uno cards from one of the drawers.

They played up until 6 rounds when a knock interrupted the game, Jaehyun groaned because he's really enjoying the game because he's been winning and Johnny's been losing the game because he and Yuri's teaming up on him using the black cards.

He stood up and opened the door revealing Jungwoo standing with McDonalds take out being balanced on his arms. "Get out of the way, the foods are heavy."

Johnny's jaw dropped and signalling Jaehyun with his eyes because they were expecting Yuri to flip up and leave with the presence of Jungwoo but the latter blinked and dropped his cards and helped Jungwoo to place the paperbags carefully on the table when he realized that the other two don't have plans on helping their friend.

"You're here?" Yuri who's perplexed at the presence of Jungwoo asked. Jungwoo shove a mouthful of fries into his mouth and gave him an otter like smile before swallowing the food and answering, "Of course, I wouldn't miss my hyung's party or any party in general."

"Wait wait, you guys are okay now? no hard feelings, Yuri hyung?" Johnny turned to ask his cousin, Yuri just shrugged before asking Jungwoo a piece of his fries.

"Yeah, we accidentally met in London, I happen to be modelling on fashion show and he was there, he said that he'll treat me dinner as a sign of being sorry, cut the story short I forgave him and that's it."

"Past is past guys right hyung?" Jungwoo said and giving Yuri a highfive before winking back at Johnny's direction.

The two know that Jungwoo still needs an explanation to do but they decided to just bug him when Yuri's not around already.

Jaehyun's suddenly craving some milk to drink all of a sudden and he excused himself for a bit leaving his friends laughing at that part where Thor threw a bottle at Loki just to make sure he's not seeing his brother's hologram again. Jaehyun then laughed before turning the doorknob but he heard someone groan on the other side.

He peeked and realized that it's Doyoung standing outside the his door and looking at the painting hanged on it.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn't know that someone's there." Jaehyun immediately apologized, he quickly closed the door for his friends not to stuck their noses into his business.

"I should be the one apologizing, I asked your dad if I can roam around your mansion like house and I happen to stumble on the painting I've been looking for years." Then Doyoung pointed at the lighthouse painting hanged on Jaehyun's door.

"Oh this one? It's very beautiful right?" Jaehyun then proceeded to touch the painting lightly and turning his attention back to Doyoung.

"Yeah, I painted that one." Doyoung replied slightly feeling shy and rubbed his hand on his neck. Jaehyun's mouth opened and looked over the signature on the bottom right.

"You were the one who painted this one? I thought it was Jung Daehyun?"

"Daehyun hyung painted the light house and he didn't liked it, he was about to disregard it but I took and continued it, I painted the waves and the rocks. We came into an agreement to just write D.Y. 2016 since its the both of us who made it together."

"Oh, I see. This painting caught my attention when I walked into your exhibit, atleast you decided to continue it or else I don't have a beautiful painting on my door." Jaehyun then mentioned that made Doyoung laugh and Jaehyun swears that his laugh is the sweetest and soft laugh he's heard of his entire life.

Jaehyun then decided to change the topic to why did Doyoung suddenly decided to just ditch the party. "You're not a party type of guy?"

"Not really, I enjoy parties with my friends but this kind off party is different, its more of like a business type of party you know what I mean, the oldies having fun."

Jaehyun chuckled on his last comment and he decided to show Doyoung around, "So all our rooms have paintings hanged on the door, my brother Joonmyeon hyung, this is his room and he happens to love seas as well and he's always had this painting hanged when he turned 2." Jaehyun gestured to his older brother's room 20 steps across and ahead of him.

"The library's in this floor, the theatre room and stuff, my parents' room is located on the floor upstairs, business meetings rooms are downstairs and the hall where we meet awhile ago." Jaehyun continued to speak and Doyoung just nodded his head in response. His eyes wandered on the mansion's architecture, he knows that its over 50 years old but they have always been renovating it after 10 years giving it a fresh look but still not losing the original style due to Joonmyeon and Jaehyun's wish for their childhood memories to still be around the corner.

"Where's your brother tho?" Doyoung ssked realizing that he haven't seen Jaehyun's brother at the entrance.

"He happens to have a musical held in Germany, he's been preparing for the role for how many months now so I said that it's okay if he's going to miss this party."

"My younger brother's not here too, he's in China with travelling with his friends since its summer." Doyoung also mentioned, lowkey missing the presence of his younger with him.

Doyoung's about to open up another conversation when his phone buzzed on his pocket, "It's my mom, if she's going to ask me to get her slippers in the car I'm going to flip." Doyoung muttered that made Jaehyun chuckle before Doyoung answered his mom's phone call.

"Yes mom."

"Oh again? I thought Aunt Lily's going to be there? Jongho's graduating? And?" Doyoung paused and Jaehyun can't help but to look at Doyoung's direction. Jaehyun mentally scolded his heart for beating 100x faster but he can't help it, seeing Doyoung's mesmerizing beauty is just too much to handle.

"Jae, Jaehyun, Earth to Jaehyun." Doyoung already ended the call with his mom and he's currently waving his hands infront of Jaehyun who's currently looking at him. Jaehyun's eyes then widened and smiled back at his direction.

"Oh sorry I was just looking at your finger with a band aid." He said using at as an excuse. Doyoung then lifted his right arm and showed him his finger.

"I was painting and I was about to move my canvas when I ran my finger on the steel and it bled, it's on my middle finger as well and it's kinda making my hand movements look awkward, it cut lowkey deep."

"You should be careful next time tho, what did your mom tell you anyways?"

"Oh she's telling me to get back since we need to go back home for her to pack her things, my aunt backed out to go to Italy because she's going to attend her youngest son's highschool graduation so my mom doesn't have a choice, dad's going to Japan for a press conference." Doyoung then sighed and stressed for his parents' schedules, he wants to volunteer but he also has art classes with kids that he doesn't want to miss.

"You should get going then, I'll accompany you out." Jaehyun told him and they began to walk back into the hall. Jaehyun can see how classy and elegant Doyoung walks with his head up and straight posture, the two didn't start up a conversation as they just let the old jazzy music pound on their ears with series of laughters and chuckles blending along it.

Doyoung then bid his farewell to Jaehyun's parents, he also accompanied Doyoung while waiting for his parents to get the car and when Doyoung already bid his goodbye and goodnight to Jaehyun, the younger boldly fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Will it be okay for me to have your number?" Jaehyun shyly asked and shyly gritted his teeth. Doyoung smiled in return and replied an okay before gesturing Jaehyun to give him his phone.

Doyoung's fingers quickly typed his phone number and even entered his name and a bunny emoji beside it. Doyoung then gave it back to Jaehyun and bid another goodbye again before turning his back unto him and getting on their car. Jaehyun's eyes has been attached to Doyoung and waited until he closed the car door before going inside for the cold not to freeze him to death.

Jaehyun's smiling from ear to ear, throwing punches in the air as if he just won a lotto but it's actually just Doyoung's phone number. He then realized that he was supposed to be getting himself milk but instead he's got something he's not expecting.

Jaehyun smiled and sighed to himself,  _"This it too much information to process, I just want some milk."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some comments and feedbacks, i love seeing you guys give comments, yall making my day. So much love, 爱。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated because I love reading all your comments, please view my profile as well to read some of my other works, please anticipate for the next chapters, so much love, 爱。


End file.
